Internet web-sites, such as eBay, are known to hold online electronic auctions. To participate in these auctions, typically, a computer terminal with a modem is used to call an Internet service provider to have the computer linked to the Internet as is well known. This permits the user's computer to download information from other computers linked to the Internet including web pages and auction options provided by the auctioneer's computer. The user or bidder links to the auction web site, registers to be a purchaser/bidder, views objects or products for sale and submits bids, via the web browser and web navigator, to the auction website or auction server. The bidder can then periodically monitor the auction web site to see if his bid was the final high bid and enter a new bid.
For users who do not have web enabled wireless devices, nothing is provided for the user to monitor the auction through the wireless device in real time just like being online. This is true even if the user has a display that displays text on the phone and typically is compatible with SMS (short message service) messaging. Wireless devices that receive SMS are not “online” in the sense that they cannot directly download and read web pages (e.g. XML, WAP (Web Access Protocol), WML, HTML). Instead, an SMS center receives SMS messages (or receives emails and converts the emails into SMS messages) where they are stored until the wireless device receives the message. A receipt can then be transmitted from the SMS center that the message was received. This process is very slow compared to being online and does not allow the SMS device to monitor the online transaction.
In addition, with conventional services, e-mail can be received on Internet or e-mail enabled (web or WAP enabled) devices such as a PDA or WAP enabled cellular telephones. However, these systems only provide the ability to monitor the auction. In other words, the user will only receive a message to report the latest bid or whether or not they still have the highest bid, but no way exists for the user to immediately enter a new bid on the wireless device when, for example, the user is informed that he has been outbid. For SMS wireless devices, no way exists to immediately respond to a message via the Internet to, for example, quickly place a new bid in an online auction. A response must be performed separately or in a “disjointed” way such as by voice or separate computer/device with email or Internet capabilities.